


Nurture Boy: Best Christmas Ever

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deaf Character, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jared has always hated surprises but because he loves Jensen so much, his gardener boyfriend gets a free pass, so when Jensen decides to ask Jared a very important question on his annual birthday picnic, the answer changes both of their lives forever!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	Nurture Boy: Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nurture Boy: Best Christmas Ever' is story ten of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!
> 
> This story is a festive follow up to [The Nurture Boy Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627336)

Ever since Iron Man had died and Captain America had become too old to ‘superhero’ Jared had slowly lost interest in the Marvel Cinematic Universe he had loved for so long. To him it just didn’t feel right without what he referred to as ‘ _the most importanter ones_ ’. Jared had never liked endings and was desperate to replace the MCU with something else just as absorbing, something with a long history and something that would most likely, outlive us all. The discussion about what that ‘something’ could have possibly been was an oddly heated one. Jared was forever impatient and put Jensen in charge of finding him the ‘something’. 

“It has to be good or I am not interested. Do you-” Jared nodded. “-understand me Jensen?” He said earnestly.

“I do, sweetheart.” Jensen smiled, turning his new hearing aid down because he never had any trouble hearing Jared speak and only agreed to get one fitted because his tinnitus had worsened over the past few months and because Sherri had noticed Jensen struggle more when trying to converse with anyone who didn’t possess Jared’s foghorn voice.

“Good, look then. Use the Google and I will not look.” Jared said, tapping the screen on Jared’s phone.

“You know how to use the internet, Jared.”

“No.”

“No?” Jensen shook his head.

“Look then.”

“Can I do it later because I’m working, sweetheart? You have group today, and I promise you that I will look for something while you’re there.”

“Pinky promise?” Jared said, wiggling his little finger at Jensen who never ever broke a pinky or any other kind of promise.

“Of course.” Jensen grinned, wrapping his little finger around Jared’s. “Kiss too?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, offering his cheek to Jensen who sneakily kissed Jared’s mouth instead. “Oh you, you got me.” He giggled. “You are very bad and like it. Bye now, I am going, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart. Have fun at group and I’ll pick you up at the end of it.”

“Yes and do not be late.”

“I never am.” Jensen grinned.

So Jensen spent his lunch break sitting in what was now known as ‘The Bee Bomb Garden’ trying to find something to keep Jared occupied and interested. Spring was in the air, Jensen’s favorite time of the year in any garden but The Breakers was always beautiful, whatever the season. Jensen Googled the phrase ‘sci fi TV show with lots of episodes’ because he had exhausted every other search term, often finding the results too dark or adult for Jared to cope with. But there it was, fifty plus and counting years, 861 episodes dating back from the sixties, a TV show that never seemed to end, a show that regenerated itself which seemed family friendly and fun. Jensen had heard of Doctor Who but had never dipped into it himself. He ordered the first two boxsets of what was referred to online as ‘Nu Who’ purely because the older episodes looked a little old fashioned and Jared did like his fancy tech. Jared loved a Blu-Ray too.  
When it was time for Jensen to pick Jared up from group like he did three times a week now that Jared had warmed to spending more time with people like him, even though he swore he disliked all of the lovely guys and girls there, he didn’t say hello to Jensen like he usually did and Jensen hadn’t expected anything else.

“Did you do it?” Jared said seriously, getting tangled in his jacket while Jensen held his backpack.

“Hello to you too.” Jensen smirked.

“Yes. But did you?”

“I did yes. I have two boxsets coming in the mail tomorrow. I love Amazon Prime.” Jensen grinned.

“What is it?” 

“Can I show you in the car, sweetheart? Just wait a few minutes more.”

“Alright-” Jared nodded. “-I will wait a few minutes more if I have to.”

“That’s my boy.” Jensen grinned.

Jared’s ass had barely grazed the passenger seat of Sherri’s electric car before he started asking questions about what Jensen had found for him.

“Okay, just let me get my phone out, sweetheart.”

“Hurry because we need to get home.”

“Yes, of course. Here-” Jensen said, holding his phone up and showing Jared the ‘images’ page of Google. “-Doctor Who.”

“It is a lady.” Jared nodded, snatching the phone from Jensen’s hand.

“Yes.”

“Why are there so many men in it and only one lady?”

“Because-” Jensen cleared his throat and hoped that he remembered what he had read about the show. “-the character, called The Doctor saves himself from dying by regenerating and turning into someone else.”

“He does?” Jared blinked.

“Yes. So he cheats death by becoming a new man or in this case, a lady.”

“That is very clever. And what is that blue box.”

“His, um her spaceship.” 

“Oh, I do not like it. It looks old fashioned.”

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Jensen chuckled, carefully taking his phone back to show Jared images of the inside. “It’s called the Tardis.”

“Tardist.”

“No, Tardis, sweetheart.”

“Tardis. I do not know that word. Well, I like him. He is wearing a bow tie.” Jared said, pressing his finger against an image of Matt Smith.

“Alright, well there are two different men in the boxsets I bought you, so we watch those first, okay?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded. “I think I might like Doctor Who and I think I might not like Doctor Who.”

“Well, that’s fair.” Jensen chuckled. “Now, do I get my hello kiss now?”

“Oh yes.” Jared giggled, kissing Jensen hurriedly while he was still eyes on the phone screen. 

And that was how Jensen created his very own Doctor Who monster!

*

_Three Months Later_

“I am so so sorry.” Jensen laughed while he shared a pot of coffee with Sherri one afternoon in late June while Jared was at his last group session before the summer break. 

“Oh, don’t be. Jared has always been prone to hyperfixation. It seems to keep him grounded and less crabby.”

“He doesn’t talk about anything else.” Jensen grinned.

“Are you enjoying it?”

“I am, it’s fun and silly. I don’t mind watching it all. There’s fifty years of it but Jared hasn’t expressed an interest in the older episodes yet but he does want a Tardis cake for his birthday. Oh _and_ a full size one too.”

“Oh I see. Can you hire them?” Sherri asked with a wry smile on her face because she knew that Jensen had most probably been scouring the internet trying to find one.

“Yes. But I want to save hiring one for a different occasion. The thing is, Sherri. Um, oh God. I don’t know how to say this.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s perfect. I just, I wanted to ask you. Well, and Gerry too if I could-” Jensen sighed. “-I want to ask-.”

“You’re going to propose to him, aren’t you?”

“Wow.” Jensen blinked. “How do you know?”

“Jared told me that he wants you to.” Sherri grinned.

“I mean it’s a big thing, for him and for me.”

“Jared needs commitment and stability, Jensen. I feel like marriage is just the next step.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I would be thrilled for you both.”

“He loves Christmas so I thought we could do it then, here in the gardens.”

“In the freezing cold.” Sherri chuckled.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded slowly. “I have your permission to ask him then?”

“Yes, you do and my blessing.”

“Thank you.” Jensen nodded before looking out over the cliffs, taking a moment to regroup his thoughts. “There isn’t another person on this earth who I love more than your son.”

“Jared feels the same, Jen.”

“Yep, I know.” Jensen sniffed, resting his head on Sherri’s shoulder. 

_One Month Later_

Jensen had always been envious of Jared and his sunny birthdays and out door parties. A birthday in July meant Jared had enjoyed a lifetime of rainless celebrations and al fresco get-togethers. Jared’s latest birthday was no exception and once again he had been very specific about the food, decorations and people who were permitted to attend which included only his immediate family, Jensen of course, Cloud the fluffy Bichon Frise and no one from group despite Jared announcing his big birthday party before the start of the summer break to anyone who would listen. Jared liked repetition and disliked surprises, unless they came from Jensen who had managed to gently coax Jared out of his general hatred for being surprised with gifts and spontaneous days out. Jensen then, felt quietly confident that his proposal on the evening of Jared’s birthday would be a _nice_ surprise. Ever since Jared had invited the gardener to a birthday picnic for two when Jensen had only just arrived at The Breakers it had become a tradition because Jared had never once forgotten that Jensen had said he loved picnics and how he never got the chance to go on them. It was fitting then that the proposal should occur during Jared’s annual evening birthday picnic, just as the sun was setting and the grass was still warm.

“Have you had a good day, sweetheart?” Jensen asked, picking at the leftover buffet food that had warmed a little in the sun.

“Hm.” Jared nodded. “I have had the best birthday ever.”

“I’m glad.”

“I do not want it to end. I want it go on forever and forever and in all of time and space.” Jared gestured, quite seriously.

“Well, it’s not over yet because I have a surprise for you.” Jensen grinned, thumb rubbing over the small velvet box in the pocket of his shorts.

“Oh wow.” Jared beamed. “I did not-” He nodded. “-expect another surprise today.”

“That’s the beauty of surprises, my sweetheart.” Jensen chuckled and leaned in. “You never know when they might happen.” He whispered.

“What is it?”

“Well-” Jensen pulled the box from his pocket and opened it slowly. “-you know how we have talked about getting married?”

“Yes, we talk about it once a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less.” Jared nodded.

“Yes, that’s true.” Jensen chuckled because Jared looked _very_ serious. “So I was wondering if you wanted to marry me?”

“Oh.” Jared nodded then looked at the ring which was simple in style because Jensen knew Jared hated wearing jewelry so it served as nothing more than a token. “No.”

“Right.” Jensen nodded slowly. “That’s fine. Not today.” He continued to nod because he didn’t know how to react to the rejection despite being prepared for the possibility of something negative.

“Jensen, you are doing it all wrong.” Jared nodded, huffing and shaking his pretty flicky hair.

“I am?” Jensen blinked.

“Yes, I have seen it in the movies-” Jared took a deep breath because there was a lot going on in his head that he wanted to verbalize. “-the lady stands up and the man gets on one knee. I am not a lady but men can love-” He nodded. “-one another too. And, and then you ask ‘Will you marry me?’ and I will say yes or, or I will say no.” Jared exhaled deeply. “I have not decided. So do it.” He nodded, standing up as Jensen looked up at him with the fondest smile. “Get on your knee.”

“Righty-o.” Jensen chuckled quietly because Jared was taking the proposal very seriously which most people should do when they’re promising to commit themselves to another. Jensen did as he was told, propped himself up on one knee then looked up at Jared who was his constant, impossibly pretty self and thrumming with quiet excitement. “Jared, my sweetheart, will you marry me?”

“Um-” Jared hummed, allowing a playful smirk to play out on his lips. “-I will marry you, Jensen Ross Ackles. Yes.” 

“That’s the best news I’ve had all day.” Jensen grinned.

“Now you have to put the ring on me and kiss me.”

“Okay, I’m on it.” Jensen chuckled, his knees clicking as he stood up and slipped the ring on Jared’s finger. “You don’t have to wear this all the time, sweetheart. Not if you don’t want to.”

“I will.” Jared nodded, flexing his fingers. “Now kiss me.”

“It would my pleasure.” Jensen smiled, sliding an arm around Jared’s waist and kissing him deeply until Jared was giggling and complaining that Jensen’s scruff was tickling. 

_Christmas Eve_

Jensen had been outside shoveling snow that had drifted into the loggia which happened to be the location of he and Jared’s Winter wedding since 10AM. Sherri berated him for it, reminding him that it was his time off from work and that they had people other than Jensen to shovel snow and set up the loggia for their ceremony later that day but Jensen wouldn’t hear of it. Jared on the other hand was still sleeping like a baby up in his attic room which he sometimes shared with Jensen. 

“You’re going to wear yourself out before the day has even started.” Sherri said, clutching a hot cup of coffee and wrapped in a coat, yelling at Jensen over the sound of the shovel scraping against the stone floor.

“You make it sound as if I’m not used to working outdoors in all weathers.” Jensen chuckled, swiping his arm across his sweaty forehead.

“That’s a fair point. Is Jared still asleep?”

“Yes, we stayed up late rewatching season five of Doctor Who.” 

“I see.”

“There’s a wedding in it.”

“Ah.” Sherri smiled. “Has he been okay, no nerves?”

“He’s been a little on edge, he doesn’t like the vows part so I just told him to say whatever he feels in the moment.” 

“I think we should all do that. As much as we’ve planned for today, I feel as if it’s going to have a very spontaneous feel to it.”

“I want Jared to feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible. He already hates that so many people are coming.”

“Your parents?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “My Dad replied to the R.S.V.P via email. It’s too far for them apparently, although I’d bet money on it that it’s ‘too gay’.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sherri said sadly.

“Don’t be, you and Gerry are lumbered with me now so I am quite content with that.”

“You are and have been for a very long time, a part of our family.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Are you coming in?”

“In a moment, yes.”

“Well, I’ll see you and Jared later.” Sherri nodded, stepping out of the loggia then pausing before turning to face Jensen again. “You know, Jensen. I never thought, even in my wildest dreams that Jared would ever meet someone, let alone fall in love and get married. I always believed that he would stay a young boy forever, that his life would be just living his days out here with no one by his side. I know he has us but Gerry and I won’t be around forever. Megan and Jeff have their own lives and their own families which is quite right, so they should. But Jared always felt like flotsam, floating through life, living it simply which I suppose he still does in a lot of ways. But now he goes to group, he takes his meds and he’s getting married to a wonderful man. I can hardly believe it, I thought he would be ten years-old for the rest of his life but he’s a man, I forget that sometimes.”

“I _will_ look after him and we’re not going anywhere.” Jensen said, leaning his shovel against the wall and stepping inside.

“You don’t need to convince me of that, you’ve been doing that since day one almost. You saw something in Jared, beyond the brashness, the misguided rudeness when other people would judge him. You looked inside him, deeper inside than we ever did.”

“I fell in love. He’s easy to love.” Jensen said modestly, eyes pricking with tears. “I idolize him.”

“I know. So do I, there is no other way to feel about him is there?”

“Nope, Jared is the most pure, kind-hearted person I have ever met.”

“Aren’t you two just the perfect match?” Sherri smiled, cupping Jensen’s cheek. “Now go on, let someone else do this and enjoy your day, dear.”

*

There was a lot about the wedding that Jared didn’t like and Jensen was more than happy to accommodate his needs. Jared didn’t want to walk in on his own, or not see Jensen before the ceremony. He didn’t want to think about vows or formalities, he just wanted to say ‘ _I do_ ’ and put a ring on Jensen’s finger and then eat the cake and hide in the Tardis which had been hired for the day. And just like Amy Pond, it was Jared’s ‘something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue’.

“You don’t have to worry about who’s downstairs for the wedding, sweetheart.” Jensen said as he helped Jared into his suit.

“Who is it?”

“Your mom and dad, Megan and Jeff, your grandparents and the people who work here. You know all of them, so you don’t have to worry.”

“They will look at me.”

“Yes, because they want to remember our special day. They’ll be looking at me too. We only have to look at one another.” Jensen said, attempting to place a tie around Jared’s neck who frowned and batted it away. “No tie?”

“No, I feel like-” Jared nodded. “-I am being strangled.”

“Fair enough.” Jensen smiled, undoing the top button on Jared’s shirt.

“You have to wear your tie. Do you know why?” Jared grinned, dangling the tie in front of Jensen’s face.

“Because bow ties are cool.” Jensen laughed.

“Yes, you remembered. Well done, Jensen.”

“Yes, well. We have seen the eleventh Doctor’s episodes over a dozen times.” 

“Sarcasm.” Jared pointed out with frowned. “Eleven is the best of all the Doctor’s, okay?”

“Yes, of course. I agree.” Jensen nodded seriously. “Alright, do you feel comfortable, sweetheart?”

“No, but when we are married I will put on my sweatpants.”

“Only if I can do the same.” Jensen chuckled. “I feel like an idiot dressed like this.” He frowned, tugging at the ridiculous bow tie he was wearing.

“You look like one.” Jared snorted.

“Thank you.” Jensen grinned, as he once again enjoyed Jared’s charming honesty. “Right, grab Cloud and let’s go and get married.”

“Cloud has a bow tie too.” Jared said, grabbing the dog from his bed and tucking him under one arm. 

“He looks very smart.” Jensen chuckled and offered Jared his arm which was taken with a giggle and a loud snort. “And so do you.”

Jensen had always been very free and easy with Jared, not that he let him get away with being rude to people or allowing him to do as he pleased but sometimes he did have to put his foot down because there was no way that Jensen was walking into his wedding to the sound of the Doctor Who theme tune. And after some coaxing Jensen persuaded Jared that a less obvious piece of music from the show would be just as nice, so they agreed on a quiet little piece called ‘You and Me, Amy’. Jared walked with his head down as the few eyes in the freezing cold loggia turned toward the couple. Jensen held onto Jared’s arm with firm support and affection, muttering words of comfort as Jared’s body stiffened under the mild anxiety of the occasion.

“It’s just me here, sweetheart.” Jensen whispered. “You only have to look at me.”

The walk was short to where the officiant was standing and Jensen coaxed Cloud out from under Jared’s arm, passing him to Sherri who took him quietly and liked him much better than Jared’s giant Great Danes he once had. Jensen took Jared’s hands and pulled him close, then slipped an arm around his waist.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder as the officiant began.

“We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Jared and Jensen in marriage. A happy day for them both and those around them.” The officiant smiled, reciting a very trimmed down version of what she was used to as per Jensen’s request to keep the ceremony short and sans religion and rituals. “Jensen, your vows.”

“Jared.” Jensen whispered, ducking his head to make eye contact with Jared who was blushing but smiling with his back to the people seated behind them. “I love you and I’ll look after you and have fun with you forever. I promise.” He grinned as Jared beamed back at him. It was simple with promises and declarations that were truly meant.

“Jared, your vows.” The officiant said softly as Jared disappeared behind his hair entirely. Jensen rubbed his back gently but felt none of the tension he had felt as they had walked up the aisle together.

“I love you, Jensen. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jensen grinned. “That’s fine by me.”

“And all the things, the things-” Jared nodded. “-you said but more.” He nodded again then turned to look at Sherri who was weeping with happiness. “Oh Mom, why are you crying?” Jared frowned.

“She’s happy, sweetheart.” Jensen smiled.

“Okay.” Jared nodded. “That is all I want to say because that is all I need to say, okay?”

“I love you.” Jensen grinned. 

“Hm, you too, Jensen.”

Two rings were exchanged as mere tokens as Jared had never worn his engagement ring, choosing to keep it safe by carrying it around in the box. Jared sailed through the ‘I do’s’ which made Jensen very proud despite the family only seeing the back of them throughout the entire ceremony.

“Are we married now?” Jared said loudly, talking over the officiant who was announcing the very same thing.

“Yes, we are.”

“Wow, I have never been married before in my whole life. I do like it.” Jared nodded, kissing Jensen quite passionately even before the officiant had suggested they do so. The family and staff clapped quietly, respecting Jared’s sensitive nature and _then_ the Doctor Who theme tune kicked in, really very loudly. 

“We’re married.” Jensen said, grinning at Jared who looked like he was on the verge of going nuts with excitement. 

“Yes, now we can have the cake.” Jared beamed, turning around in Jensen’s arms to look at the smiling faces looking back at him. “Now we can have the cake!” He yelled.

The reception was as relaxed as the ceremony, a simple family get-together filled with laughter, quite a lot of cake and Jared sitting inside the Tardis with Jensen, kissing and whispering. Jensen had witnessed quite a few birthday parties and family celebrations but he had never seen Jared look quite as happy as it did that day. It was understated for those on the outside looking in but Jared had taken the day in his stride because Jensen knew that it was something he truly wanted to do. The purity of Jared’s soul, and his unwavering honesty made Jensen feel like the luckiest man on earth. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen Jared look so happy and so relaxed.” Gerry said, sitting in the doorway of the Tardis as Jensen sat inside alone while Jared went in search of more cake.

“He was _very_ nervous beforehand.” Jensen said, watching Jared hacking into the cake, placing huge slabs of it on plates and offering the slices to the guests. It made him smile.

“You wouldn’t have thought it. But then, you have a way with him, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I fail him.”

“How so?” Gerry asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise at Jensen’s doubts.

“I want to be there for him all the time, he follows me around the gardens when he isn’t in group and I feel bad about it.”

“I doubt Jared thinks that.”

“Probably not but I am aware of my influence on him so I was wondering-”

“You want to pass over some of your duties to Jason.” Gerry smiled.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“You have a passion and a skill for gardening, Jensen. Ever since you came here, the garden has come on leaps and bounds. I’m not saying it was an overrun jungle when you came here but it definitely needed your patience and nurturing soul to help it grow.” Gerry grinned.

“I love your gardens.” Jensen grinned back. “But I love nurturing your son even more.”

“Jensen, it is Christmas Day tomorrow.” Jared said, suddenly appearing from what felt like out of nowhere.

“It is.” Jensen smiled. “Have you got your stocking ready to hang up?”

“Yes but Mom said that I cannot-” Jared nodded. “-hang it in the place.”

“I see. Did she say why?”

“No, she said it was a surprise for later. I do not like her surprises, only yours.”

“Well, the surprise is from me, too Jared.” Gerry chuckled. “And it’s for both you and Jensen.”

“Oh, then can we have it now because I do not want to wait, okay?”

“Jared, don’t be rude.” Jensen said softly. 

“No, we’ll do it now since the evening is nearly over.” Gerry said, getting up from his chair. “I’ll fetch your Mom.” 

“Okay. But hurry up, Dad.” Jared said, wrapping his arms around Gerry’s neck and hugging him tightly, a rare show of affection from son to father which made Gerry falter for a moment but then press a kiss against Jared’s head because he knew the hug was an apology for being rude. Jared had come a very long way.

*

Jensen and Jared or rather Mr and Mr. Ackles, as Jared wanted everyone to call them, had been instructed to wait at the foot of the huge staircases in the great hall while Gerry went to find Sherri who was helping the staff clear away the food left over from the reception. Jared was tired and becoming crabby while Jensen, he himself a little weary from the excitement of the day, did his best to try and keep Jared a little upbeat about the surprise.

“Just remember, sweetheart.” Jensen said, stifling a yawn. “It’s going to be a nice surprise.”

“But how do you know that, Jensen?” Jared snapped.

“Because your mom and dad wouldn’t give us a horrible surprise on our wedding day or the day before Christmas for that matter.” Jensen sighed.

“It is called Christmas Eve.” Jared corrected.

“Yes, I know.” 

“I found her!” Gerry grinned, bounding into the hall with Sherri in tow. 

“You have been gone for one hour.” Jared snapped again.

“Jared, it’s been ten minutes.” Jensen sighed again. “He’s tired.” He whispered in Sherri’s direction.

“Well, follow us and you can see your surprise.”

Jensen and Jared followed the Padalecki’s up two flights of stairs and then off to a wing of the house that Jensen was unfamiliar with. The Breakers was huge and most of the rooms were unused or filled with old furniture.

“There is a bow on that door.” Jared said, pushing his way past his mom and dad. “Why is there a bow on this door?”

“Because it’s you and Jensen’s apartment.”

“What?” Jensen said, blinking with surprise.

“We didn’t know what to get you for your wedding so we had a few rooms renovated into an apartment for you.” Gerry grinned.

“Wow.” Jared said, taking a huge step back and slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Go on, go and have a look.” Sherri said, handing both Jared and Jensen a key each.

“I will unlock it?” Jared asked, his initial demand turning into a polite question, glancing at Jensen.

“Of course you can.” 

Jared unlocked the door and stepped inside while Sherri and Gerry gestured for a very overwhelmed Jensen to follow him. The door opened straight into a large living room cum kitchen with much of the original features but filled with modern furniture and windows which looked out over the gardens Jensen loved so much. 

“Is it a home for me and Jensen?” Jared asked, testing the large L-shaped couch for size while Jensen remained quietly shocked.

“It’s your very own apartment.” Gerry grinned, opening the door to their bedroom and luxurious en suite bathroom.

“Wow, it is like I will be living on my own with Jensen.” Jared noticing that his huge TV from his bedroom had been hung in the new living room. “Wow, my TV is here. That is incredible.”

“Are you okay, dear?” Sherri said, sidling up to Jensen who hadn’t uttered a single word.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded. “I don’t know what to say.” He said, dragging hand over his mouth.

“I think Jared is saying it all for you.” Gerry chipped in, nodding at his son who was in the kitchen, pressing buttons and opening the cupboards.

“I can’t believe you did all this. I’m speechless.” Jensen shook his head, one hand still placed over his mouth as he cast his eyes around the apartment. “Thank you, so much.”

“It’s our pleasure.”

“You will have to call to visit.” Jared said plainly as he always did.

“Who, me?” Jensen blinked.

“No, Mom and Dad.” Jared snorted. “You will live here with me and you will cook dinner every night.”

“Well, if anyone was wondering who wears the pants in this marriage.” Jensen chuckled.

“He takes after his mother.” Gerry quipped. 

“Well, I think we should leave you both to it. Okay, Jared?” Sherri called out but received no reply from her son who was checking that his Marvel comics and Doctor Who boxsets were where they should have been. “He’s happy.”

“We both are.” Jensen nodded. “This is, incredible.”

“It’s purely selfish, we get to keep our boy here.” Sherri chuckled. “Not that you would have taken him away.”

“He wouldn’t have wanted to go.” Jensen smiled, leaning into a double hug from both of his in-laws.

“If you want any food or drinks, call down to the kitchen and have them bring it up. It’s your honeymoon so take advantage of being spoiled.” Sherri grinned. “Goodnight, Jared.”

“Night, Mom. Night, Dad!” Jared called back then turned his head to look at his parents. “Thank you-” He nodded. “-for my very own apartment with Jensen.”

“You’re welcome, you both are.”

*

Sherri took care of Cloud for the night and Jensen called down to the kitchen for some leftovers from the reception and the remainder of the cake which felt a little entitled, since they were Jensen’s colleagues but none of them cared. Jensen was so beloved by everyone at The Breakers that not a single person thought him above himself for enjoying his wedding night by being waited on. Jared lapped it up and pretended for the rest of the evening that they were in a fancy hotel after livening up from the excitement of their new apartment.

“Do you love it?” Jensen said softly, enjoying snuggling on a couch instead of Jared’s bed which was always covered in crumbs.

“Yes.” Jared nodded. “I love it that I have an apartment with my husband.”

“Me too.” Jensen grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too more than all the world.” Jared turned to look at Jensen who was lower down and gazing up at Jared. “You look small.”

“I feel small when I’m around you.”

“Why?”

“Because everything about you is big. Your heart is big.” Jensen smiled. 

“And my thing.” Jared snorted which made Jensen crack up.

“Yes, that too.” Jensen laughed. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hm?” 

“You know that Tardis down in the loggia?”

“Yes, I do.”

“It’s yours to keep.” Jensen whispered.

“My very own Tardis?” Jared gasped, slapping a hand against his forehead.

“Yep, your very own. It’s my gift for you from me for our wedding day.”

“Oh, Jensen. That is incredible.” Jared nodded. “But I did not get a gift for you.”

“Yes, you did. You gave me yourself, that’s all I want. Just you.”

“It is Christmas tomorrow.”

“It is and even more presents.” Jensen chuckled. 

“Oh wow, incredible. It is going to be the best Christmas ever.” Jared beamed.

“I absolutely agree. Now, how about a kiss?”

“Okay, but just a short one because I am watching Doctor Who.” Jared batted his eyelashes, dipped his head and gave Jensen a lot more than just one short kiss.


End file.
